Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict
Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict was a conflict that took part between Darnussian Democratic Republic and Second Imperial Republic of Hobrazia after the War of Luthori Succession. Despite the large amount of troops stationed at the border, casualties were low. Only 3 people were killed in the conflict, all Darnussians. Instead of going to full scale war, the conflict split up the southern Artania, mainly aligning Darnussia with Malivia through the Axis Agreement and possibly fueled the return of the Three Nation Territorial And Economic Alliance between Hobrazia, Keymon and Likatonia. Steps of the Conflict The Beginning The seeds of the conflict go all the way back to the Union between Hobrazians and Darnussians in 2370. Darnussian believe that it was direct invasion by Hobrazians within the Darnussian parliament, as the Hobrazians believe Darnussia voluntarily joined the Hobrazian-Darnussian Union. Union was dissolved three years later which then lead to birth of Darnussian Sovereignty Council created by Darnussian to make sure they would never again fall under foreign rule. Dispute over weither the Union was an invasion or a fully democratic decision caused by economical deficit going back to the Lusitânian dictatorship and in the occupation as the Deltarian Protectorate of Darnussia went on for centuries. War of Luthori Succession During the final years of bloody Luthori civil war Hobrazians joined the military efforts against the Luthori Republicans. That caused old wounds to open in Darnussia when they were used by the populist leaders of Darnussian Liberation Army, the largest party in Darnussia at that time. Darnussian government, led by president Anton Robervou, stated their concern over Hobrazian and Aldurian movement at Darnussian-Luthori border to the Luthori Loyalists. Darnussian parliament voted for intervention to War of Luthori Succession in February 2565 because of the increased Hobrazian threat that was enlargened by the DLA propaganda machine. It is still disputed weither they really ever intended to interfere in the war or was the mobilisation of the military just a populist plot to increase DLA's support among the people of Darnussia. Robervou used harsh words to describe the so-called Hobrazian threat, accusing them for atrocities in Darnussia during the Union and calling their military a "professional army of rapists", which caused enragement among the Hobrazian government. While Luthori Loyalists replaced all Hobrazian and Aldurian forces in the Darnussian-Luthori border and Darnussian Military withdrew, new conflict was ignited at the Hobrazian-Darnussian Border. The Conflict Soon after the exchange of words between the two leaders, both militaries were called to arms. 600,000 Hobrazian Troops were stationed at the Darnussian border and Darnussians answered with calling 900,000 men and women to arms as they mobilized the Darnussian Military, with 700,000 men deployed at the border. Situation continued as a standoff for several years, with show off of military technology and power by both sides. Both nations accused the other for beign the agressor, but neither side took any real military action against the other. Only casualties of the conflict were two dead Darnussian spies who were shot to death in small village of Lushat at the border region and one Hobrazian immigrant in Darnussia who was killed by Whiteshirt radicals. The amount of troops at the border reached nearly two million men, with both nations stationing nearly million men, but the conflict continued as standoff. As time passed, Darnussian Military started to recall the soldiers and the amount of troops decreased to 150,000 still stationed at the border. The Hobrazians removed most of their stationed troops as a part of an redeployment to assist the monarchy in Luthori once more during the second civil war in Luthori. Diplomatic tension between Hobrazian and Darnussia is still continuing this very day.